The Monster and The Corparol
by IsraAl'Attia-Theron
Summary: During the colossal titan attack on Shiganshina Kazu Strife gets rescued by a certain shortie when he went to go and get his treasure. After training in the survey corps he's surprised to run into the man that saved his life and slowly starts to fall for him. But it seems that he has some secrets that not even Eren knows about. Will Levi see him as a monster? LevixOmCxEren. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**OYA OYA? Doing ANOTHER Fanfiction? well...I had to...How could i NOT make a fanfiction of Shingeki no kyojin?! YOU try saying no to levi's face! *Table flip* and YES! this is a yaoi~Between Levi and my Oc and some ErenxOc~so if ya don't like it then please, the back button is up there ^...ENJOY.**

"text"=normal

_'text'_=thoughts

**Disclaimer~! i don't own SnK or any of its characters except my Oc~!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Titan

It was afternoon when the boy woke up, looking around his dingy 'room', that was nothing more then a cellar with only a small gutter like hole for light, that his 'parents' have provided him. His head hurt and winced when he got up to fast. Holding his head he noticed that there was a fresh pool of blood on the floor, which also stained his clothes. He showed no emotion and thought nothing of it as he got up and looked around to find his other clothes that he got from his step-brother, only because he didn't want to buy new clothes for him, and crawled over and picked some out. Before putting them on he started to get the left-over bandages out and wrapping his new wounds he got curtsy of his family, then getting a teal-blue scarf that was a gift from his friends.

"...I wonder if their home yet?" he spoke to himself as he climes up and out of the hole that lets in light. He was not aloud to go out the front door or step foot upstairs. His parents saying that he would dirty the floor with his tainted blood and that he should be grateful to them for even feeding him (If you call one stale loaf of bread for the whole month feeding someone). So, his only option was to go out the hole/gutter that served as his window.

* * *

He looked up at the blue sky as he walked, he lived in the Shiganshina district that's being protected by the wall. He was going towards the river where he thought that his friends would be waiting for him, as he did he heard a familiar voice...or rather voices. He strode forward with purpose as he rounded the corner from where the noises were coming from. He saw three guys surrounding a boy with blond hair and round light-blue eyes, he seemed to be trying to get the guy's to calm down or something. His expression never wavered from his stoic one, even if he felt a little annoyed inside because that blond boy was one of the three friend's of mine that gave me this scarf. Armin.

"Whats the matter, Heretic?" the one holding Armin against the wall demanded with a smug grin on his face. "If you're not happy about getting hit, just hit back!" he taunted, even though he knew that Armin would never do that.

"Li...Like hell I'd do that!" Armin said determined "I'm not stooping down to your level!" he declared with a hint of fear on his face, "You know I'm telling the truth...Thats why you got no choice but to hit me without even bothering with an actual answer." he stated. The boy was going to say something as he pulled his fist back and was about to hit Armin again, but it never happened as a knee came into contact with the boy's face, sending him flying into a nearby wall. Armin looked up bewildered about what just happened until he set his eyes on the figure standing in front of him. "K-KAZU!" he exclaimed in surprise.

Kazu looked back at Armin, his eyes roaming from one bruise to another, looking into his eyes. "...Hey...Armin..." he spoke calmly and softly as he turned back towards the two remaining boy's that were wearing a mix of horror and angered expression's. Kazu cocked an unimpressed eyebrow, then the one he kneed into the wall getting up and glared at him. They surrounded him, knowing that they stood a chance against him because Kazu was protecting Armin. Kazu just stood there, with calculating eyes, staring at the three boy's, his body tense. Ready for a fight, before they all heard a voice. _'oh, another familiar voice come...'_ he thought with a slight smile before schooling his features again.

"WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" yelled another boy who looked a year younger then Kazu. He had short brown hair, Dark blue eyes, and was just slightly tanned. He came running down the ally full speed at where Kazu, Armin, and the other boy's were at.

"ITS EREN!" one of them yelled, they all faced him, forgetting about Kazu and Armin for the moment "This time around he's out for a blood, the little bastard!" the same one yelled. One of the boy's noticed something running behind Eren. Kazu rolled his eyes _'...and where Eren goes, she follows like a shadow.'_ Kazu sighed as he relaxed knowing the three boy's wont stay when they spotted the girl with black hair and a red scarf behind Eren. The boys ran away, knowing that they stood no chance with her now joining the fight.

"Hello, Eren...Mikasa..." he said with a slight bow. Eren greeted him before going to help Armin up, The girl-Mikasa-bowed her head in greeting as we waited for Armin to get up. Once up they all went to the river to talk.

* * *

"And then I told them...that humankind would need to go outside someday." Armin explained as he hugged his knees, Eren sat next to him, Kazu next to Eren, and finally Mikasa at the end (Who seemed to be glaring at Kazu for sitting next to Eren). "And that's when they hit me. Calling me a heretic." he finished with a sigh.

"Dammit. How come you get looked down upon just for mentioning you'd like to get out?" Eren hissed out as a threw a rock into the river.

"Well..." Kazu started, making the others look at him "That's because...for the 100 years human's spent inside the walls, life...has always been peaceful." he said while picking some blades of grass and weaving them together to form a small hat the size for a mouse before continuing "People...are wary of screwing up...and inviting "Them" in." he finished the hat and put it in his coat pocket safely for the mouse that he had befriended back in his cellar. "The royal government has declared...that manifesting any interest in...the outside world would be...taboo." he finished by closing his eyes to listen to the wind and water go by.

It was silent because Kazu rarely spoke unless necessary, and even then it was only a few words, so it was understandable that all three of his friends were somewhat shocked that he spoke. After a while Armin spoke up in agreement and pondered on what Kazu has said, Eren said something along the line of it being their business because its their lives, Mikasa disagreed. The three boy's stared at Mikasa for a bit before Eren seemed to get annoyed and demanded an explanation as to why Mikasa told Eren's parents about his goal.

Armin, Mikasa, and Eren started to talk about Eren's goal in life, to go to the scouting legion. Kazu already knew about his goals so he leaned over the river bank and looked at his reflection. His hair was white, no not gray or silver just white like fresh snow that fell onto the ground, it seemed to glow when the light hit it right. It was style short with bangs in the front swept to the right partially covering some of his eye and it had a messy look to it but was soft to the touch. His eyes were the same color, which became more prominent by his pupil and cornea. His skin was tanned but barely noticeable compared with his friends, but it had a porcelain look to it, and an 'X' shaped scar a few shades lighter then his skin was in the middle of his face. He sighed as he stared, he knew this was the reason why he had to live in the cellar (well that and another reason), as he tugged on his pointed ears that resembled the fairy's ears that hes seen in books. when asked he was told to say he didn't know his parents. That he had no relation what-so-ever to them.

Then a giant rumbled reverted through the ground with a loud 'BOOM!' that knocked them all off balance, well except for Kazu that is, falling on their sides or backs. All four got up looking around and spotted some people gaping at something as they pointed towards the wall, looking at each other they jogged over to see what it was. Armin got there first and looked up with wide eyes.

"Armin. Whats going on god's green earth..?!" they ran up to him to see what had him so shocked. "He..HELLO...CAN YOU SEE SOMTHING? WHAT IS IT?!" Eren yelled with Both Mikasa and Kazu coming up behind him. All they saw was smoke and steam rising up.

_'…..Is that...?' _Kazu thought as his eyes zoomed in as the steam cleared, a hand came over and griped the top of wall Maria. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin's eyes widened in horror at what they were seeing, not believing that it could be possible. Kazu just raised both eyebrows up in surprise, _'….this is unexpected...Its...'_ his eyes trailed up the exposed muscle and teeth to the eyes. "...A Titan" he stated as his friends watched in horror at the 50-meter titan standing there.

"Im...Impossible..." Armin shakily said "Titans shouldn't be any taller than most 15meters at most...! so how come this one's head is sticking out above a 50m high wall?" he added as his voice hitched and he trembled. Just then the titan moved a bit before kicking open the gates to wall that separated the titan infested world from humanity's. Everyone covered theirs ears at the loud noise as giant pieces of the wall flew through the air and landed on people, houses, and streets. It then disappeared like it was never there. "The...The wall...It's blown a hole into the wall?!" Armin screamed on the verge to tears. Mikasa was frozen on the spot and Eren just couldn't believe what had happened.

Then all hell broke lose as every citizen ran and screamed for their lives, Eren immediately turned around looking frantic. He realized that there was a possibility that some of the debris may have landed on his house, so he was running to get his mother and make sure she was unscratched. Mikasa followed suit, Armin tried to stop them but they were determined.

"...Go...Armin" Kazu said as he turned to face the scared trembling boy.

"W-WHAT?!" He stuttered out "B-BUT KAZU W-WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" he frantically yelled in horror at the idea of another one of his friends leaving him. He gripped onto Kazu's sleeve as if his life depended on it. He looked into Kazu's eyes desperately for him to change his mind and come with him to safety, but he saw Kazu's eyes soften at him. "K-Kazu..?" he whimpered out tightening his grip.

"...Armin..." Kazu said softly as he pried him off then unwrapped his scarf and gave it to Armin. He saw the confusion in his eyes "...Give it back...When I come back..." Kazu said before dashing off to the direction of his home, which was in the direction of the titans. He heard Armin's please for him to wait, his begging in hope to change his mind but Kazu ignored it. Kazu looked around, seeing the crushed body's and building with the dead in them, children crying for their parents, who either abandon them or died or who they couldn't find, or from pain as blood decorated the streets. Kazu didn't care tho, Because he knew there was no use he wasn't scared of the titans, mildly surprised yes-scared? no, for a reason, he knew what he was. He wasn't human. Since the day he was born he knew he was different from the others, not only because of his hair but because of his abnormal strength, the way most of his wounds would heal quickly without explanation, the way how he could feel the energy of the earth and the fact that animals would obey him without question or the need for training.

"H-HEY! YOU WAIST OF FUCKING LIFE!" Kazu stopped at the voice of his 'mother'. He turned and wasn't surprised to see her arm stuck under one of the rocks that came from the wall. His father and step-brother was there trying to get her free by taking some wood and trying to pry the rock off her arm. They all turned to him with desperation in their eyes, Kazu raised a questioning brow at them. "GET OVER HERE AND FUCKING GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she yelled at him. They all had the same black hair, and regular brown eyes.

"..." Kazu stood there and stared at them, before he walked towards them. His mothers eyes widened in hope as she kept telling him on 'what a good boy' he was, he got closer and closer and when he reached them...he walked right past them, his step-brother and father looked at him with anger and his mother hollered at him asking what he was doing walking past her. He looked around the floor of his wrecked house until he found the door to his cellar, opening it he went down and searched for his treasure. He found it with a smile and dug it out from some debris, it was a necklace with a silver chain holding black feathers on one side and white with orange at the tip fading in on the other, there was a black and white bead at either side of the necklace, in the middle were two claw's the same color as the feathers.

_'….annoying'_ he thought as he heard the screams of his family upstairs, he sighed. _'I don't really care, after all their not my real family. And I don't really give a damn about human's in general...Well, Eren, Mikasa and Armin are different.'_ he thought as he put his necklace on with a soft smile before going back upstairs, which was greeted by blood being splattered on his face from a 7m class titan eating his brother and father. The titan had a grinning face plastered on with dull eyes as it munched and gulped down the remains of his meal. It didn't seem to notice him, it already had its eyes on his trapped mother who was screaming and desperately trying to get her arm free to escape. Kazu turned around and ignored her please for help, he glanced at her and wrinkled his nose at the tear and snot filled face. _'how ugly...' _

Apparently the titan wasn't satisfied, because he saw the shadow of it's hand reaching out for him. He dodged to the side by rolling and avoided the hand just as it grabbed for him. The titan looked at him and tried again, Kazu dodged again, and again, and again. After about the tenth time trying to get out of its reach he got annoyed. So he decided to fight the damn thing, he waited for it to come at him again, when it did Kazu quickly jumped towards a building and kicking off it high into the air. Spinning in mid air he kicked the titan in its head, snapping it and making it tumble over into a building, while he landed back on the floor with ease. "Ah...wait a minute...don't I have to take out a certain part out of its neck...?" he wondered out loud to himself, he got his answer when the titan got back up, its neck already fixed, and went for him again. Kazu back flipped a few times before skidding to a halt, a frown on his face as he tried to think of what part it was. When he did remember he ran towards it, dodging a swipe and going under so he was behind the titan. He jumped and latched on with his fingers digging into the titan and began to climb, each foot he got closer the titan got more violent in trying to shake him off, finally he got to the back of his neck. And seeing as he didn't have anything to slice it with he did the next best thing he thought to do...He tore out the spot with his mouth in one go. The titan fell down and started to disintegrate into bones.

The blood of the titan was all over his hands and mouth, he licked his lips and turned back around. Not wanting to deal with another titan. Specifically a 15m. But it seems he didn't notice that another titan was behind him as the 15m class's hand slammed into him, making him fly and hit a brick wall a good 20-ft away. The audible Cracking and shattered bone met his ears.

"...o...ow..." he groaned out as he shakily got up to his knees, he winced as he felt a stinging sensation shoot up from his right leg and arm. Not to mention he was really sure that some of his ribs were broken. The thumping of the titan grew louder, signaling that it was getting closer. Kazu knew that he couldn't walk with his broken leg, so he decided to fight it. "Better to go out fighting then waiting for it to eat me I guess..." he grumbled out as he used the remaining wall as support. Kazu had one more trick up his sleeve, but he didn't want to use it. He couldn't control it and could end up killing the next living thing he saw, be it titan or human. He would rather not have Eren, Mikasa and Armin look at him like some kind of monster that needs to be put down. Because they don't know about him, he never told them and never plans to if it meant being able to still be friends with them.

"GET BACK BRAT!" a voice yelled out, then a blur came across from behind the titan as a chunk of its neck came flying off. The titan fell down dead, the figure landed on top of it with the symbol of the scouting legion. Turns out it was a guy, he turned to look at Kazu with an irritated expression on his face. The male had narrow eyes and thin eyebrows, his hair was black and short with the parting in the middle, the bottom half of his hair was shaved off...and he was short. The man walked off of the corpse towards Kazu with a frown until he stopped just in front of him. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"...Evacuating..." Kazu answered as he stared into the mans Silver eyes. The man seemed to look at Kazu up and down as if noticing that he didn't look normal. His eyes lingered on Kazu's hair then to his scar and finally on his eyes.

"Well, Hurry the hell up and get the fuck out of here." he growled out, Kazu raised his eyebrows in mild shock._ '….what colorful language to use against a child'_ Kazu thought in amusement but didn't show it, instead he stared blankly at his Savior. The man seemed to be getting more frustrated because Kazu wasn't moving, _'ah, I should tell him that my legs broken huh?'_

"...Leg's broken." Kazu said as he pointed at his leg while lifting up his pants, showing the discoloring purple, red, and blue around most of his leg. The man knelt down and inspected it, he prodded it and turned it carefully before cursing under his breath and getting back up. And without warning the man picked up Kazu bridal-style and shot some wires out from his 3DMG. It took a moment for Kazu to grasp that he was being carried away from the titan infested part of his district and towards wall Maria. When he did he looked up to the man with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Did you want to stay back there and die you little shit?" he growled out because he was not going to leave a child to die. Kazu shook his head no, the man seemed to sigh in relief. It was silent and within a matter of minuets the man had brought him to one of the ships that was about to depart, "Hey." he yelled out to one of the men trying to hold back people from entering the boat. When he got his attention he walked up to him and shoved Kazu into his arms, "Get this one on the fucking ship." he stated before turning to leave.

Kazu quickly caught the man by his cloak, making the man face him again. "...Name..." he said softly. The man was surprised, he thought for a moment before looking Kazu in the eyes with a small smile.

"Levi. Levi Rivaille." he said before shooting out the wires again and disappearing. Kazu was lead onto the ship that was crowded with people already. It seems as he was on time to, because a titan broke through wall Maria he heard some yelling but not the yelling from horror, but the yell of anger and a declaration he thought nothing of it tho. He looked around for a spot to sit, when he saw a familiar head of blond hair next to a black haired girl with a red scarf.

"Armin...Mikasa...Eren..." he said as he walked over to them, they all looked up in surprise, well Mikasa and Armin did, Eren seemed really out of it._ 'understandable...' _he thought with a sigh and made to sit down next to Eren. But was surprised by both Mikasa and Armin jumping up and hugging him tightly.

"K-KAZU!" Armin began with tears in his eyes, when Kazu's name was shouted Eren seemed to snap out of it and looked up at him, again shocked face then hug. To say he was uncomfortable was an understatement, Kazu has never know this much affection in his whole life. He didn't really know what to do with his three friends who seemed to be crying from relief that Kazu was alive. "I-I Thought...!...Y-YOU!..." he tried to speak but he didn't seem able so Kazu turned his gaze to Mikasa and Eren.

"WE THOUGHT YOU DIED!" Eren yelled at him with tears running down his eyes. His face was a mix of anger and sorrow, he wiped furiously at his eyes as he continued "I DIDN'T WANT TO THINK I LOST SOMEONE ELSE!" he sobbed out. _'someone else?...'_ Kazu's eyes widen in realization, Eren's Mother! He looked towards Mikasa, she seemed to know what he thought and she nodded sullenly. All of a sudden he felt his cheek burning and for some reason he was facing the other way._ '…...?'_

"EREN?!" Both Mikasa and Armin yelled shock. _'oh...'_ he thought in realization _'….Eren punched me...'_ he then turned his gaze to Eren who was frowning at him with a tear stained face and red nose. He slightly raised his eyebrow at him.

"Don't _EVER_ do that kind of thing again!" he declared then held up his fist again, "Or else I'll punch you again!" he said with a grin. Kazu stared at Eren before smiling softly at him and nodded his head. Armin then gave Kazu his scarf back to him, in the same condition when he gave it to Armin for safe keeping. 'who knew I meant so much to them...' he thought with a smile as he closed his eyes and sighed before taking a seat with them.

* * *

**And if your wondering about why i told that he was non human so soon, its because i'll mostly be writing in his P.O.V., this is mostly how he views humanity and what-not...Cya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter twooooooooo~ = 3=~***

"text"=normal

'text'=thoughts

**DISCLAIMER!...i don't own SnK~! or the song used in here~! only my oc~!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Training 1

_'It's been a couple of days now...' _I thought as I waited in line with Armin to get our piece of bread that the military was giving out to the refugees of shinganshina and rose district. As couple of hundreds of human were killed, and those that were safe were now taking refuge in the Trost district. Armin was standing and talking about something to me, I half listened to him as I thought about the man who saved me from that titan. _'….I wonder if Levi died?'_ he seemed like a pretty interesting human. I hope that he didn't, I would have like to see him again and thank him. When it was our turn we got bread for all four of us and walked back to where Mikasa and Eren were waiting for us. Ever since that day Eren has been...different.

"...Eren..." I said as I held a piece of bread to him. Eren looked at it for a while before finally taking it, there was a scoff behind us and we looked to see a military personnel seeming to be glaring at us.

"What the matter with him" Eren growled out as he glared at the military personnel when he turned his back. I also looked at him,_ '….he's wearing the same uniform as levi, but the symbol is wrong...'_ I thought while starring at the two red roses on the shield.

"Thats how it goes." Armin said as he looked back at us. "Theres probably not enough food for everyone." he then looked down at his small loaf of bread, "This is an entire day's worth. Theres just too many refugees." then we all looked down at our own. I thought about telling them that this could actually be a months worth, because I have gotten less from my parents, but decided against it.

"...And you know...how humans always look down on those who live in...the outskirts." I pipped in softly, but loud enough so they heard me. Armin nodded in agreement, thats when we heard the guy who was glaring at us earlier say something.

"Hmp. Why do we have to give our food to these outsiders?" he said in disgust, then smirked as he took his eyes off of a few men fighting over bread. "I mean, the titans broke through the wall anyway. They should have eaten more of them." he stated with a smug face. Needless to say we were shocked that he said that, after all how could you want to wish that on your own kin? _'then again, these are humans...it's in their nature.'_

That's when Eren marched up to them, I was a little surprise when he kicked the guy who was complaining in the shin. The man didn't seem to like that and had an angered face on as he raised his fist up and struck Eren. A wave of anger went through me, and I know Mikasa was also angry because you could just practically _FEEL_ her anger rolling off of her. It got worse when the mans buddy came and kneed Eren down. We were marching up to them when Eren turned to face them from the floor with fury in his eyes.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" he yelled out at the two men, "YOU'VE NEVER SEEN IT HAPPEN WITH YOUR OWN EYES!" tears were forming at the edge of his eyes, as he continued in a quieter voice but still loud. "How the titans eat people..." The man flinched with a drop of sweat going down his head, knowing that Eren was right. He started to march up to Eren and seemed intent on punching him again, before Armin intervened.

"WE'RE SORRY!" he spouted quickly. "He's just ticked off because hes hungry! Thats why hes acting like a brat." he said with a nervous look. Meanwhile Mikasa and me went up to Eren to help him up, the men seemed to want to say more but the looks they were getting from the refugees seemed to shut them up, and they left. I watched them leave, mesmerizing their faces so I could find them later. _'I shall need to talk to them later...'_ and with that thought I turned back to my three friends.

"Come on, Eren." I heard Mikasa say as she lead both Armin and him back to under the covers of the building. She stopped when she noticed that I hadn't followed them. "Kazu?" she said in a question, causing both Eren and Armin to look at me with a confused look. I stared at her, then briefly glanced behind me where the men had left, to Eren's wounds, then to her. She seemed to understand and gave me a determined look, me and mikasa has had a mutual understanding when it came to Eren. He practically saved both of us in a sense, Mikasa who was orphaned, and me...who longed to be accepted and not be both physically and mentally scarred because of my odd looks. But where Mikasa would coddle him and treat him like a frail object that always needed to be protected from harm, I treated him exactly how he wanted to be treated. Like a capable person who isn't frail glass to be hidden from the world.

"...I'll be right...back..." I said as I looked behind me to see if I could spot those two men, they were nowhere to be seen._ '….dammit...' _I sighed mentally and looked back at my friends who were still looking at me like I was crazy. "I...have someone...to find." it was the truth, because after I deal with those two i'm going to see if I could find levi.

"Oh," it was Eren who said it "...Alright, but remember what I said on the ship, Kazu." he held up his fist with a hard stare at me "You better come back here before noon!" he declared, I nodded my head and went to find the men that had dared to harm Eren. I weaved through the crowds, searching, calling a few crows on some building to help me until I found them. They were lounging on some barrels sneering at people, they acted like they were Superior in every way. _'Disgusting...'_ so I went into an ally that was near them, finding a few pebbles I tossed them up and down to test their weight, then tossed the rocks hard at them. I nailed them in their heads. They looked around to see who did that until their eyes landed on me, then they yelled at me and strode to me as I back up farther into the ally.

"HEY!" the first one said as he managed to catch up. By now we were a good distance away from prying eyes and ears. The second one was no where to be seen yet, _'good.'_ I looked at the man in front of me. "What the fuck do you think your doing you shitty-?!" he didn't get to finish as I punched his stomach, knocking the air out of him and sending him into the wall, then to his knees wheezing. _'…..Its hard holding back...'_ after all I didn't want his blood all over my sleeve now did I? _'I'm actually holding back a considerable amount...humans are pretty weak...or maybe its just this man from lazying around all day?'_ Not really letting him catch his breath I went up and kicked him hard in his face, hearing his nose break. I felt a smile tug at the edge of my mouth but resisted the urge to actually smile. Continuing I sent a punch at him, making his head collide with the ground, a large gash appeared where his forehead made contact. I went to the other side of him where he was trying to support himself with his arm,_ 'ah, that part is so frail...'_ I kicked his arm down then harshly stomped on it electing a scream from him when his arm seemed to have broken, I did the same with his legs so he couldn't just get up and retaliate.

After a bit his friend seemed to join us, he took one look at the man and then to me. I saw him reach for his sword, _'can't have that...' _I ran up to him using my abnormal speed, his shocked face quickly became a horror stricken one as I bent his arm the wrong way. Making him drop his sword and kneel down yelling. Once he seemed to get a grip on himself both he ans his partner looked at me, "W-Why?" they asked. I stared at them coldly.

"Because you," I pointed to the first one "Punched Eren, and you" I pointed to the second "Kicked him down. And you also wished death upon your fellow kin, by wanting Titans to eat them." I said as I kicked the second one down to his side then stomped on his chest, cracking a fair amount of ribs in the process. They whimpered and begged, but I didn't listen to them as I glanced up to the sky and saw that the sun was already starting to go towards the horizon._ 'ah, I should stop playing around with them and see if I could find any info on Levi.'_ and with that thought I sent a quick kick to the second guy, snapping his neck. I then walked towards the sniveling man, who's eyes widen in terror at me, and gripped the back of his neck also snapping it.

"...Now I must find Levi Rivaille." I thought out loud while washing my hands in a near by puddle. _'I should dispose of the body's...'_ I whistled and waited, then some dogs came out who all seemed to be starved. I knelt down to one of them and pet it lovingly "...Eat..." I said while pointing to the two body's, the dogs then started to look more feral and lunged at the two dead corpses. "...Alright then" I yawned out as I got back up and patted some imaginary dirt off of me then headed out to the streets.

While walking down a street I realized something, "Ah. Maybe I should have asked those two to see if they knew about Levi?" sighing I scolded myself for not thinking of that earlier before I killed them. Seeing as I couldn't really undo that I decided to ask the next military personnel that I see. I spent two hours looking around and every person I asked looked at me with a shocked and confused face and asked me why in the world would I be asking for him. That or they didn't know where he was. _'time to go back before Eren decides to punch me...'_

* * *

A few days later, the refugees were all sent to cultivate land and secure food. But it seems that wasn't enough for the food shortage, the following year of 846 the central government launched a campaign to retake wall maria using refugees. There were 250 thousand of them sent, Armins grandfather included. But only a hundred survived, with their sacrifice the food shortage was better, even if it was only a little, for those who had survived.

Armin was holding the hat his grandfather gave him before he left, looking at it with tears streaming down his eyes. He hiccuped before he started to cry as he clutched the hat to himself.

"...The titans are to blame." Eren said as he looked down at Armin. He clutched his hands "If only we could defeat them, we would regain out place in this world." he slid down and sat next to armin as me and mikasa stood, he was silent for a moment. "Armin, I'm applying for military training next year." I heard mikasa sigh, we both knew this would happen sooner or later. I accepted the fact that eren wanted to be in the military, mikasa it seems hasn't yet. "I'll become strong enough to fight them." he said determined as he looked at the floor.

"Me too." armin said unexpectedly. We looked at him in shock, eren looked REALLY shocked which is understandable seeing as this _is_ armin. "Me too!" he said louder and more confident.

"I'll join you too." mikasa said, _'of course you would...'_

Eren tried to talk her out of it, but mikasa being mikasa refused and said it was to ensure eren's safety._ 'such a mikasa answer...' _I thought with a smile. After eren seemed to run out of ideas to try and talk mikasa out of it they all turned to me. "What about you Kazu?" eren asked.

"...Of course...Where Eren goes...i go." I said with a nod, and did I just see eren flush? And just get a small glare from mikasa because of eren's flush? _'….ah so possessive...' _I thought as I took a step towards eren and sat next to him, _'then again I am too..' _and so it was decided that we would all join.

* * *

-Time skip-

* * *

"You are all now officially Members of the training unit no.104!" yelled the instructor, who had bags under his eyes and a bald head, to us as we stood in formation. "Unfortunately for you, I, Keith Shardis, will be in charge." he yelled out so everyone could hear. He continued with his speech, which had so much insults towards us, until he finished and went up and started to yell at people. He landed on Armin "Who the hell are you?!" he yelled.

"I'M ARMIN ARLART, SIR! I'M FROM SHIGANSHINA, SIR!" he said while saluting.

"Sure you are! Good name for a retard!" he retorted back. "Your parents call you that?!"

"My grandfather, sir!"

he then leaned down to armin, he seemed so unimpressed. "Arlart! Why are you here?" he asked with a fierce look.

"To contribute to mankind's victory, sir!" he answered back, the instructor proceeded to tell armin that he'll make fine feed for the titans and told his whole line to about face. He then went to torture a few more cadets. Yelling at them for not doing something right, insulting them, and grabbing them by the head for some reason.

_ '….This man curses just like levi...although he didn't curse that much to me...'_ I thought as I kept my usual blank face, and yes, I was still looking for him but I couldn't find him. He asked a man name Jean, tall, lower half of his hair shaved with the rest of the top cut short, about why he was here and the guy answered that he wanted to live in the interior,_ 'Isn't that the aim of practically everyone here?' _I thought in disdain as I saw the instructor head but jean. Then another, named marco. He has short black hair and freckles. Marco said that he wanted to give his body up to the king. _'he's one of those happy people isn't he?' _then the instructor got really close to his face and insulted him by calling him a talking sack of shit. The cadet paled so much I thought he was going to faint, he didn't but he seemed really close to doing it. Ah, and then it was my turn.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" he said while looking at me in the eyes. Over the two years since the incident I've grown to be 178cm, my hair got longer, which is why its in a pony tail, the top half of it is noticeably cut short, my bangs also got longer as it now fully covered my right eye. Growth spurt gone right I guess, well thats what eren told me. I saluted with a small sigh.

"Kazu Stife, sir." I answered, he seemed to study me up and down. He frowned when he saw my hair.

"WHAT ARE YOU HERE FOR?!"

_'honestly im here just for eren and to see if I can find levi...'_ but I'm not going to tell him that. So I went with a semi truth answer, "I'm here to kill titans and to protect someone, sir." I said calmly, the instructor seemed angry by my response and I saw a few cadets look at me.

"PRIVATE!" he yelled really loudly as he got up into my face, "THIS IS NOT A PLACE FOR YOU TO BE IF THAT IS YOUR FUCKING REASON YOU PIECE OF SHIT-!"

"Does it matter sir?" I interrupted, he seemed shocked that I did. I looked at him with an icy stare, "Does it really matter as to why my reason for being here is? Should it not be enough that I kill titans and satisfy my need to kill on them and not on a human?" he was taken aback , as were a lot of people around me as they shifted nervously, and I continued. "I am not here for humanity sir, I am here for one simple goal that I have told you." I saw him shiver as he looked into my eyes, "And I will destroy anything that gets in the way of that goal, even if I have to give up my sanity to do it...Sir." I finished and went back to looking in front of me. The instructor stood there for a few moments with wide eyes before he turned and left to find someone else to torture with his words.

He then went to a male named connie,who had a shaved head and was pretty small, who saluted the wrong way and got his head grabbed by the instructor, lifting him off the ground and looked like he was crushing it. But before he could continue he saw a girl, red-brown hair in a ponytail who seemed very nervous, that was eating a potato. _'what the hell?' _I thought with a quirked eyebrow. He started to talk to her but she didn't seem to notice that it was her that he was talking to. Until he got up in her face and full out yelled at her, which caused her to eat faster (she reminded me of a squirrel that I once saw), she then saluted with the potato still In her hand. Her name was sasha, and when the instructor asked what was in her hand she looked at him with pity and said that she couldn't believe that he didn't know what a potato was, _'this girl is an idiot.'_ and with great reluctance she tore the potato in half and gave it to the instructor saying that he should try it. That got her to run laps until she dropped.

* * *

"still running?" I asked Eren as he nodded while he looked at her still running. Thats kinda impressive, it's been five hours since she's been told to run, and shes still going...although she looks ready to drop at any minute. Eren and a few of the other people who were around started to talk about her, then eren saw a carriage and asked what it was. "...Dropouts" I answered and he looked at me with a disbelief face. "...They asked to be transferred to the landfills."

"Seriously? But it's only the first day!" connie said looking at it leaving.

"It's only natural." eren said, "Those without strength have no place here." then everyone looked at him, eren never took his eyes off of the carriage "But still, _wanting_ to pick up rocks and pull weeds..." he trailed off with a slightly disappointed look.

"That reminds me," the male-marco?-said as he got up from leaning on the railing and turning towards me, armin and eren, "You weren't asked where you were from and all that."

eren smiled a bit and patted armins and my shoulder, though he had to reach up to do mine, and answered "All three of us are from Shiganshina." everyone was shocked.

"oh...so..." marco began with a sad face

"Does that mean you guy's were there in that day?" connie asked, marco looked shocked by connies bluntness then connie continued with a hint of excitement "Did you see it? The Behemoth Eoten?"

Eren seemed uncomfortable with answering, but he did so anyway. "yeah.." then we went to the dinning hall, and everyone somehow found out where we were from so they surrounded me and eren, because Armin didn't want to be involved with this and mikasa was somewhere else, and started to ask questions. Eren mostly answered, he know how I am when it comes to people besides him, armin, or mikasa. "Like I said, I've seen it." eren said in a little irritation as he tried to eat. They proceeded to ask questions, like how big it was, what it looked like, etc. "Big enough for the head to peak over the wall." he answered with a sigh.

"What?"

"But I heard it could step over the wall!"

"Me too!"

"The people in my village said that too!"

"...It wasn't _that_ big..." I pipped in with furrow brows, _'humans and their imaginations I swear...' _I thought with a sigh, before I went back to eating my soup.

"What did it look like?" a girl ask, and eren told them about how it had no skin and how big it's mouth was.

"What about the Armored Eoten that smashed through wall maria?" another asked.

"Thats what tgeir calling it, but to me it looked like a normal Eoten." eren said.

"T-Then," a man stuttered who was right in front of us. "What are the normal ones like" and with that question eren froze up, he started to shake a bit and dropped his spoon as he covered his mouth as if he was to hurl. I scowled at that, 'these fucking humans made him remember about what happened to his mother!'

"That enough!" I yelled at them while I patted erens back, they all flinched and stared at me. I gave them a glare and they all backed away a step. That was when marco told them to stop questioning us. I sent a nod to marco for that before turning back to eren.

"...Sorry about all the que-" connie started but was interrupted by eren.

"Thats not it!" he said then took a bite from his bread. "Eotenas are really just a bunch of pussies." he said with a sweat drop. He started to go on about how he could beat them if he masters the maneuver gear, and now that hes a cadet he can fight them. I lifted my arms from erens back and stood up. "Kazu? Where you going? You barley ate anything!" he said while pointing at my barely touched food.

I stopped mid step and glanced at him then to the food before walking again "...Fine, use to not eating much." I said softly and walked out. The girl was still running when I saw her. I walked around for a while, not really going anywhere specific, as I hummed a song that I remember hearing a while ago, before unconsciously singing it out loud.

_Come little children,_

_I'll take thee away~,_

_Into the land of Encha~ntment~._

_Come little children,_

_the times come to play~,_

_here in my garden of,_

_Sha~aaaaaa~dows~._

_Follow sweet children,_

_I'll show thee the way,_

_Through all the pain and the so~rrows,_

_Weep not poor children,_

_for life is this way~,_

_Murdering beauty and passions~._

_Hush now dear children,_

_It must be this way,_

_To weary of life and deceptions._

_Rest now my children,_

_For soon we'll away,_

_Into the calm and quiet~._

_-vocal 'wooos' of the instrument part-_

_Come little children,_

_I'll take thee away~,_

_Into the land of Encha~ntment~._

_Come little children,_

_the times come to play~,_

_here in my garden of,_

_Sha~aaaaaa~dows~._

I heard clapping from behind me and so I turned to find Eren, mikasa and armin. Along with a few other cadets looking at me with awe. _'…..i was singing out loud again wasn't I?'_ I thought and sighed. They all approached me and praised me for my voice.

"It's been a while since we heard you sing Kazu!" Armin chirped with a small smile. "I haven't heard it since, what, since Eren had trouble sleeping when we first arrived in the trost district?" he asked mikasa as she nodded.

"H-HEY!" Eren yelled in embarrassment as he looked at armin, "YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD!" he said frantically as he blushed. I rolled my eyes at them as I walked up to eren and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and started to drag him to the mens barracks. "O-OI! KAZU-! HEY! STOP I CAN WALK-OI! IM TALKING TO YOU! KAAAAAAZZZUUUU!" he protested all the way until we arrived and went to our beds.

I looked at my bed that was one of the top bunks across from eren's who's a bit lower then mine. _'…..This is to far apart...'_ I thought with a frown, so I climbed down to where eren's was, with my pillow, and laid down next to him to sleep. He flinched when he felt the bed move and he looked at me with a confused expression.

"Kazu what are you doing?!" he whisper-yelled at me as I started to get comfortable.

"...Eren is to far..." was all I said while curling up. I heard him sigh before he also laid back down and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning we were doing the aptitude test. Which is being able to balance while being strung up. Me, mikasa, jean, connie and sasha were up first and the only ones who seemed to struggle a bit out of us were connie and jean. Sasha was just swinging without a care in the world, mikasa...well mikasa was being her usual self, not really looking like she had any troubles at all, and me...well I guess it was just like mikasa. _'…..this is actually relaxing.'_ I sighed as the air picked up a bit, so I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling of it. That was until I heard the instructor yelling at Eren. Looking over I could see a huge crowd gathering around where eren was, I couldn't see so I turned to the man next to the lever. "Pull me up more." he raised an eyebrow at me but did it anyway, sending me higher up and I could now see that eren was upside down. With the instructor yelling and insulting him. Eren was in shock as he swung there, I frowned as I saw a few people snickering at him.

After that whole incident we decided to try and help eren with his problem. "you should be able o do it if you stick to the basics." mikasa said as me and armin strapped eren in. "You needn't try anything fancy. And gently put your weight on your waist and hip harnesses." she explained.

"Relax, you can do this." Armin pipped in. eren looked pretty doubtful, he turned to me with a face asking if he could really do it. I nodded and he took a deep breath and told armin he was ready. And as soon as his feet were off the ground, he swayed then flipped forward hitting his head pretty hard on the ground.

"EREN!" mikasa and armin yelled in alarm as we rushed up to him. I unhooked him and armin went to keep him steady, he was bleeding slightly. But mikasa went full out protector mode and picked him up then rushed to the medical tent. Leaving me and armin behind.

"...so then..." I started making armin look towards me, "Lets go to the cafeteria. We can save them a seat for when they get back." I said with a shrug and started to walk. I saw armin slump his shoulders then nod and started to walk with me. When we arrived all eyes were on us, well more like the female eyes were on me, sending a shiver up my spine in disgust. _'….i don't see why females seem to project there hormones for everyone to see._' I thought in distaste as I saw some of them blushing and sneaking glances at me. After a while of waiting mikasa and eren came in, but it seems eren was still in shock as he sat down with his food.

"Wasn't that guy bragging about killing all the Eotenas last night?" I heard a man at a table not far from ours say, I looked over to see him and two others looking over at eren with smug expressions. "looks like he'll be on his way to the landfills tomorrow. We can't afford to feed good-for-nothings around here." I narrowed my eyes at him and made for my spoon, intent to throw it very hard at his eye.

"Eren" mikasa said before I heard a small crack from where she grabbed erens shoulder. He snapped out of it then looked down at his food.

"Don't let it get you down." armin started from across mikasa. "You can do it tomorrow." he encouraged with a small smile, but it seems that eren didn't exactly agree.

"pathetic." he said to himself, I furrowed my brows in concern at him "I can't hope to exterminate them. Not like this." he seemed really down about it, he didn't even lift his eyes up. Mikasa told him to just give up in it, startling all three of us. "what'd you just say?" eren asked in slight anger.

"I'm saying you should give up on being a soldier." she wasn't even looking at him, "Throwing your life away is not the only way to fight." she concluded.

"Oh, come on." he said angrily "I've seen what they could do! You think i'll be content not facing them directly?"

Mikasa's eyebrow furrowed, "Your feelings are irrelevant." she said a little louder. _'uh-oh, they both seem to be getting angry.'_

"What? Why?!" eren demanded.

She finally looked at him "Because you're not the only one who gets to decide whether you can be a soldier." eren flinched at that. Then the bell rang, making everyone get up and leave. "...i' not saying you have to go back to the landfills by yourself." she said softly. But me, eren and armin already got up and left, leaving her alone with sasha who seemed to be eyeing mikasa's food.

* * *

**BYE~ BYE~! xD**

**songs called come little children by the way~! = w=**


	3. Chapter 3

**heres the next chapter~!**

"text"=normal

_'text'_=thoughts

**DISCLAIMER~! I DON'T OWN SNK! ONLY MY OC~! NOW GO KILL SOME TITANS~!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Training 2

Later that night eren asked me for some tips on being able to balance using the harness. We were sitting on his bunk with armin there next to us.

"...Talent?..." I said while tilting my head to the side in thought. I glanced at eren and his face told me that, thats not what he wanted to hear. So seeing his unsatisfied face I thought harder on the matter. Maybe it has something to do with the feeling, because thats how I started to get it. I saw eren looking at me intensely from the corner of my eye, so I decided to do the only logical thing I could. _'it would save eren the heart ache.'_ so with that I laid down, pulled up the sheets and pretended to sleep.

"AH! HEY! KAZU?!" eren yelled in disbelief to me. Honestly im sorry for doing this but I just didn't have the heart to tell him about how he'll probably wont do it if he can't feel it. He started to shake me "OI! KAZU! DON'T AVOID THE QUESTION!" I kept my eyes shut tightly, _'ugh, sorry about this eren...its to spare you from my harsh words...'_

Then eren left to go and bother the others when he couldn't wake me up. I heard both Jean and Connie acting like total jackass's to him when eren asked them for a hint. He reminded me of the guards that I killed two years ago. Looking around for something to throw I found a pencil, not sharp, and picked it up, I glanced over my shoulder and saw them grinning smugly up at where im guessing eren and armin was. Testing the balance of it I then threw it at jean, when it hit him it ricochet off his head and hit connie in the nose. They groaned loudly and looked around until their eyes landed on me, I glared at them, promising them death if they dared to be an ass to eren again, before laying back down. I smirked as I saw them shiver in either fear or of something else, either way it was good enough for me.

* * *

The next day eren stood in-front of the instructor with a very nervous face.

"Eren Jager...Are you ready?" he asked looking down at him. "The ability to operate three dimensional maneuver gear is the absolute lowest requirement for a soldier. If you cannot do this, we'll send you back to the landfill." he paused so eren could take in the information "Understand?"

Eren took a deep breath and stood up straight, "YES SIR!" and with that they started to lift eren up off the ground. He looked unsure at the ground beneath his feet, and once in the air he didn't fall. He was balancing, a little unsteady but even so, he did it. I smiled for a second before schooling my features to my impassive one. Then all of a sudden eren flipped backwards and hit his head on the ground. To say we were all shocked was an understatement, eren looked horrified. "...no..." he said shakily as he started to struggle "NOT YET..!" but the instructor came up, making eren struggle more "I-I'M STILL..! I'M NOT..!"

"Put him down. Now." his voice left no room for argument, eren was now on the floor. He seemed on the verge to tears. "Wagner. Exchange your equipment with Jaeger's." he instructed. Moments later with the different equipment they brought eren back up, but this time he did it with no trouble at all. Eren was surprised, he looked towards the instructor for answers, "The metallic fixtures on your belt were damaged." he held up the part he was talking about. "Normally it goes up to the waist, so that even if you're overturned, your head shouldn't hot the ground." he explained. Eren still didn't seem to get it, that or he couldn't believe it. "This is the first time I heard of such a thing. I never knew those bits could be damaged." he looked at the piece examining it " you're gonna have to get yourself some new proper gear." I think eren said something but I couldn't hear it, but by his reaction I could guess that he passed.

"good, now you can do what you set out to do...eren." I mumbled softly under my breath. I saw eren looking at mikasa intently, and I knew the meaning.

"Looks like the miracle happened..." Reiner said with a smile.

"If that look on his face is not triumph, I don't know what is." Armin said while waving at eren.

"It isn't." I commented, they looked at me confused and mikasa took that as her cue.

"He's thinking about how he won't have to stay close to me anymore, and it makes him happy..." she said so sadly, I wouldn't be surprised if she cried right at this moment. _'…..having to let go of eren...'_ I thought with a slight frown. I don't think I'll ever be able to actually do that. Everyone looked shocked about what mikasa had said, they looked back at eren with a confused look as he was brought down again.

* * *

-2 years after recruitment-

* * *

We were assigned partners to spar with. _'...so weak...'_ I sighed as I looked down at my fallen opponents. I asked the instructor if I could fight more then one opponent, because my partner was sent to the medical wing since I accidentally broke his nose and wrist. So he sent three at me, then five, seven, nine and finally thirteen. _'Ugh, im really holding back here! Why are these humans so weak?!'_ guess that guy I killed years ago wasn't so weak after all, guess humans really are naturally weak then. But then there was also the fact that my strength seems to be growing fast, not to mention a lot of other ability's, making it a hassle to try and be more...normal. People were gawking at me, the exception of the friends who are helping my opponents up, and I ignored them. Turning to the instructor who had this weird glint in his eyes, as he looked from each beaten up person to the next, while he walked towards me with a satisfied expression. "Hello, instructor shardis..." I nodded my head slightly.

"Strife! That was amazing! I haven't seen fighting like that since Rivaille was here!" he said with a proud smile. My eyes widened slightly but quickly went back to how they were. He knows levi? "You may even be humanity's second strongest soldier! Let's just hope you pass the test-"

"Instructor Shardis," I cut in to his rambling,_ 'I don't _care_ about humanity...' _he stopped mid sentence and regarded me with a curious look, "I am sorry about abruptly interrupting you but, did you just say Rivaille? As in Levi Rivaille?" I asked, his face was a little surprised from what I asked. He then had a knowing look on his face, making me have a confused look. "...Sir?"

"Ah, you must be a fan of his! Well who knew that you looked up to him...or down I should say." He grinned crookedly. "Maybe you can-"

"Sir thats not why im asking." he furrowed his brows, "You see Levi saved me when a 15m class bashed me into the wall-" Any wider and I think the instructors eyes will pop out, he seemed very surprised to hear that I was still alive after being smashed into the wall by a 15m class, _'probably shouldn't have mentioned that then...'_ "-and then carried me to one of the ships heading for the trost district, reuniting me with Eren. So I wanted to thank him but I could not find him, so in a way, yes, I would like to meet him. But only so I could thank him." I explained. He nodded his head in understading, and was about to say something until he spotted both connie and sasha goofing off. And so he marched off and took care of that.

Looking around I saw Eren sparring with Annie, eren was on his back and Annie was above him with the fake knife to his throat. Seeing as I knew she wouldn't hurt him, I didn't get mad, a little peeved but not mad. Mikasa on the other hand was glaring at her. How do I know this? Well I can FEEL her hatred from behind me. _'I swear she needs to calm down, doesn't she realize that she's just pushing eren away from herself?'_ so I started to walk over towards him.

"Not in that piece of shit we call a world." annie said as she got up and tossed the fake weapon at reiner who was on the floor, she passed me and I gave her a look that she re-payed. _'wonder what that was about?' _I shrugged it off and went up and held a hand down to eren.

"Ah, hey Kazu." he took my hand and I hauled him up, he stumbled a bit but got his bearing. "Thanks." he patted himself off then straighten up and smiled at me. "So? How'd you do? Better then me I hope." he said with a chuckle as he looked around before settling on me. I jerked my thumb behind me to where I was and erens eyes widened in awe. "You did all of that?!" he asked as he looked at me.

"...Would I lie to you eren?" I answered with a small smile. Eren was frozen for a moment then full out grinned at me.

"Of course you wouldn't! Thats really amazing tho." he looked back at the group, he had envious eyes as he sighed. "Wish I could do that..." he mumbled but I heard him.

"...Do you want me to teach you a few moves?" I asked as I looked around, studying the others. Armin was doing pretty well, although he seems to be focusing on his left foot a lot, leaving him with limited moves. Jean seems pretty sleepy, and is only half-assing it, his form was sloppy and his punches were purposely light, _'not to mention theres way too many openings to hit him.'_. Marco seemed to be getting into it, but he was putting to much energy in punching, _'hes going to exhaust himself out at this rate.'_ Connie and sasha were doing push-up's with the instructor yelling at them, _'well they shouldn't have been messing around.'_ Mikasa seemed-_'...Is she _glaring_ at me?' _I raised an eyebrow at her and she glanced beside me before looking at me again. Curious I looked beside me as well and saw eren with a childish glee. "...Ere-?"

"REALLY?!" he exclaimed as his eyes sparkled. "You'll teach me a few moves?!"

"...Of course eren. If that's what you really want." I said with a small chuckle. He nodded his head with a smile. So with that I decided to show him some basic easy moves he could use quickly and effectively. Seeing as he's small he can move a lot faster against bigger opponents, and if he encountered a smaller one then I showed him only two...because the rest were all about how to kill them. And I rather not teach him those. Next thing I knew, it was time for dinner, so we all headed towards our barracks and changed into some comfy clothing. Just some plain collared shirts.

Mikasa, sasha and armin were on one side. Me and eren was on the other, jean was at the table next to ours and was talking rather loudly.

"At this point, you breath out forcefully just for a second. Then you use the inertia, and you can get away with a minimal energy expenditure." he was explaining something about the maneuver gear to the guy next to him, "Well...It's not the sort of thing that can be done by just anyone though." I rolled my eyes at him, _'he's too cocky for his own good.'_ I thought while taking a bite from my bread. Ever since eren found out about my lack of eating habit, he practically ordered me to keep eating until all of its gone, even if I feel like throwing up.

"Eren's right." armin said, I looked up at him, _'ah thats right we were talking about something right?'_ so I decided to tune back into what ever the topic this time was. "Before the destruction of wall maria, only the scouting legion had any real use for the three dimensional maneuver gear...Small wonder it would decline in such conditions." he took a bite of bread then a sip of soup, "By the same token to increase your chances of making it to the inland, you had no choice but not to neglect your hand to hand skill. As for how this hasn't changed once the wall was destroyed, it's because the folk from the inland call the shots, and..." he looked towards eren, "If that keeps up, someday-Eren are you listening?" he asked as he tried getting erens attention when he was obviously over hearing what jean was saying.

"Okay, I know i'm good at that maneuver thing...but dont go about advertising it too much. I could do without all the extra rivals." He kept blabbing like that with that smug look on his face the whole time. Until eren had enough of his bull-crap.

"Hey...Jean." jean regarded him, "Tell me, don't you find it funny?" he clenched his fist's and I stared at jean, seeing what he would do, "Honing your titan-busting techniques in an effort to get as far away from them as you can, I mean." jean just shrugged it off, telling eren that its just the way it works and he's gotta deal with it. And cue the fighting between the two. Eren called him a slimy piece of shit, and jean said for eren to not get butt-hurt about his lack of talent._ '...humans and their prides...'_

I saw mikasa starring at eren and sighing, looking worried. Then jean grabbed him by the front of his shirt and called him a little bitch because of his obvious jealousy. Eren didn't know what had happened to make jean so mad. I zoned out after that,_ 'eren can fight his own battles...'_ I glanced at mikasa who seemed to be fidgeting, _'….but mikasa still can't see that yet it seems.' _I heard a loud 'THUD!' and looked over to see Jean getting up from the floor. Eren then started to lecture jean about how easy going he was, and how when he was on his ass, eren was learning some techniques to better himself as a soldier. Just as jean was about to say something, instructor Shardis opened the door, rather creepily might I add, and demanded to know what that noise was. Mikasa raised her hand.

"That was just the sound of sasha farting, sir." she said and sasha looked shocked that mikasa did that. Shardis put a hand up to his nose as if he smelt something foul.

"you again..." he said while looking at sasha. Sasha looked embarrassed and mortified. "Learn some self-restraint, will you." he turned to leave out the door, giving me a nod as he left. After that I sat through sasha complaining to mikasa for what she did and jean and eren talking about steeling the score.

* * *

The next day jean seemed to have more motivation in combat training. _'probably from getting his ass handed to him by eren...'_ I thought with a smile. I looked to see what eren was doing and he was talking to annie. Annie seemed happy about something, and thats actually the first time i've seen her smile...then she kicked eren's ass at sparring. She didn't hold back. _'ouch...'_ I winced as I saw him land hard on his back.

"...So...The reason I cannot spar is because...?" I drawled out while glancing at instructor Shardis who I was standing next to in the middle of everyone. He gave me a look.

"Because if you did then we would have to send more then half of the cadets to the medical wing, then we wouldn't be on time for graduation because of the amount of people needing to recover." he explained with a small chuckle. _'….not my fault their weak...'_ I thought with a frown. Maybe if they got stronger they wouldn't get many broken bones. We stood there and in silence, watching the others, he then turned to me as if suddenly remembering something. "Ah thats right. Strife."

"...Sir?" I glanced at him.

"About that meeting with Rivaille, I think I can pull some strings to see if you two could meet." he said with a small smirk. Honestly I was surprised, why would he do that? As if sensing my question he explained, "Because your one of the finest cadets I have ever seen in a long time, don't get me wrong, Ackerman is good. But, i've noticed her...slight obsession for jaeger." I quirked a brow at him, he rolled his eyes at me, "It's very obvious strife." I nodded my head, _'and its a big obsession with eren...not slight.'_

"so it is because I am the best so far?" I asked as I scanned the area. He 'hm'ed.

"that is slightly part of it, but it also have to do with the fact that maybe Corporal Rivaille and Commander Smith could use you for the better of humanity." apparently he keeps forgetting that I don't give a rats-ass about humanity. I nodded my head and he said he would arrange a meeting of sorts, I sighed in content. _'now i'll finally be able to see levi and thank him'_ I looked up to the sky and watched as a cloud floated by.

…...

…...

…...

…...

wait...did he just say _Corporal_ Rivaille?

* * *

**OH LE GASP! Seems Levi's going to be in the next chapter~! see ya next time~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey there! Sorry about the late chapter~ i had a lot of shit going on in school, (most of that had to do with ROTC, the parade, and SCL's) and i was working on my KHR fanfic: Passing days. i'll try to moderate more between the two, so one story will be updated one week and then the other the next.**

**so without further-ado~ HERE YOU GO~!**

"Text"=normal

_'Text'_=thoughts

**Disclaimer~ i don't own SNK!...if i did then...well if you read the latest chapter i would not have had that happen! (cry cry cry)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Corporal Levi

I sighed, today was the day that instructor shardis arranged the meeting, not to mention today's also a day that we're suppose to train with our gear which is my favorite type of training (I even had my full gear on), with levi. Who, un-bestowed to my knowledge, was a corporal. I was sitting in a comfy room, the chairs and couches were very comfy. I looked around and saw a clock on the wall, it showed that i've been sitting here for a good 10-20 minutes, I sighed again as I took up the cup of tea provided and sipped it. _'…...He's taking a while...'_ I laid back into the couch while setting my tea-cup on my lap. Closing my eyes I thought about what I was going to do after this meeting, after all, I did spent a few years just looking for him. So what would I do after this whole thing when I spent my free time searching for him. _'...i guess I could help train eren in my free time?...' _then I heard some muffled voices from the other side of the door and footsteps. I sat up straight and looked towards the door with curiosity.

The door opened and the first person to come in, was instructor shardis, then came in a tall man with neat blond hair, blues eyes, and a strong jawline. _'Ah, this must be commander erwen.' _I thought as he went and sat on the chair to me left while shardis sat on the chair opposite to him, one more person came in through the door. He had short black hair, sliver sharp eyes that had an irritated look to them, a frown set in place with a loom that said 'i-don't-want-to-be-here' and full gear on as well, the most noticeable thing was...his short stature. He walked over to sit across from me on the other couch across the table. I stared at him, and I just knew that was levi, but I had to be certain. He didn't seemed to have noticed me, Until he looked up and saw me, his eyes seemed to flicker recognition and his jaw slacked a bit.

"Commander," shardis said while looking at him, "This is Cadet Kazu Strife. The one I talked to you about." Erwen hummed in response as he looked at me...or more specificity my weird hair color and eyes. "As I have said in an earlier talk with you, I asked for this meeting with The corporal here as per requested by Strife." I poured a cup of tea for shardis, which he gladly took and sipped before continuing. "But thats not the only reason I came here with Strife today, it is also because I wanted to know if he was good enough to join the corporals team." Erwen 'hmm'ed then turned to me.

"Hello there, I'm commander Erwen of the recon corps. And this," he gestures to levi who still seemed pretty dazed, "Is Corporal Rivaille, as im sure you know since you've requested to talk with us." he then held out his hand, I stared down at it.

"Hello commander." I said with no interest as I ignored the hand offered, _'what is it with humans and physical contact?'_ I thought with a slight frown, because honestly there shouldn't be so much touching when humans decide to greet or introduce themselves to another. The commander seemed confused as to why I ignored his hand and slowly lowered it back to his side, while picking up a cup of tea and drinking from it. I regarded him for a few more seconds then looked at levi. He seemed to be out of his dazed state and took notice of me. "...Hello...Levi..." I said slowly and softly.

"...Never thought i'd see you again shitty brat." he said with a raised eyebrow. He seemed uninterested at the moment, although he seems to be concerned about something, then again I can't really tell with his grouchy face. _'it's on par with being unreadable eith my own stoic one...'_ I thought in amusement. He looked down as I handed him his own tea, he took it and stared at it in thought before speaking again, "What the hell are you doing here anyway, brat?" he glanced up at me.

I quirked an eyebrow, was levi concerned about me? I dismissed it, thinking that maybe he just wanted to know why I was wasting his time."Levi...ah, wait it should be corporal rivaille now shouldn't it?" I chuckled, all three of them, ok so levi seemed to be a little angered at my laughing at his title, gave me looks. "I came here today because I was looking for you, for the past few years might I add." Erwen's eyebrow's shot up in surprise of what I said, he looked at him then back to me.

"...Levi, you know cadet Strife?" he asked as he looked at me like I was strange. Levi looked to the side for a while, avoiding anyone's gaze. When it was clear that he wasn't going to say anything erwen sighed then turned to me, "Cadet strife do you care to explain as to how you know levi?" I was silent for a while, decided whether or not to tell him, then after a minute or two I thought why the hell not? _'Besides Instructor Shardis would probably tell him later on or something...'_ so I told him. All about how Levi saved me and about the 15m titan, and he seemed rather surprised when he heard my survival._ 'looks like I should really stop telling people this.'_ levi even looked surprised. _'oh, right I didn't have the time to tell him about that...'_

It was silent for a few moments until I decided to break it, "So, that's the whole reason as to why i'm here." I stated while getting up and going around to stand next to where levi was sitting, I bowed "Thank you for Saving me Levi Rivaille, and for letting me reunite with Eren." I then straightened up to find that levi had also stood up. I looked down at him and stared... "huh...I remember you being so much taller then this Levi..." I wondered out loud as I examined him. _'maybe it was because I had a smaller body that he seemed fairly tall?' _I mused, not noticing the furious look on levi's face or the groaning of both the commander and shardis. I looked at them when I heard their groans and sighs of pain. I raised a brow at them, "Whats the matter?" I asked. They both pointed at levi, who seemed to be livid and glaring at me.

"What the hell did you say brat?!" he growled at me. Confused at his sudden anger I replayed what I said.

"I was commenting on how short you are, levi." I said while shrugging. Then levi tried to make me fall by swiping at my feet, I jumped back before he could and he started to march towards me, well it was more like sprinting with murderous intent, and pulled out the swords from his gear. "Levi you shouldn't be using those inside!" I yelled at him while jumping out the window, did I mention we were on the third floor?, and landed on my feet. I looked up and saw levi also jumping out and aiming his gear at the ground and shooting. "...maybe I shouldn't have mentioned his height?" I mumbled as I rolled out of the way and used my own gear, aiming at a building and successfully hooking, and getting away.

I heard his wires shooting behind me as I chanced a glance back and there he was. Wow was he angry. "Is There a reason as to why your chasing me?" I yelled back at him while hooking to another building, using the momentum I made a turn and headed for the tree area that we usually use for training with our gear.

"Get back here brat!" he yelled out as he started to gain on me. _'…..well he isn't called humanity's strongest for nothing I guess...'_ and with that I sped up my speed, exhausting my gas at a very quick rate. But that didn't really matter at the moment, seeing as I had a trump card and the fact that levi seemed intent on maiming me...or trying to at least.

I saw a group of cadets up ahead and got an idea, I glanced back at levi who was almost in range with his blades, then shot my wires out at a tree to my left then quickly let go and fell a few feet then shot back out to another tree, going under the cadets.

"UWA?!"

"THE HELL?"

"AH! HEY KAZU!"

"OI! KAZU WHAT WAS THAT-?!"

I saw levi just go straight through them, not caring that he just knocked out a few cadets, and charge right towards me. I sighed and turned back around and increased my speed, maneuvering around and under branches trying to lose levi. _'how ironic, i've been trying to find levi for the past few years, and I found him only to run from him like my life depended on it.'_ I chuckled under my breath. I started to slow down, I guess my gas is about done, and glanced back towards levi. He was also slowing down but was a lot closer now, his swords were put away. _'I see that he realized that pulling his swords out were a bit drastic.'_ good, now I don't have to deal with that, I made a mental note to not bring up his height anymore incase I see him often.

* * *

-A few minuets later-

* * *

I had to land on a tree branch because I was officially out of gas, levi landed right next to me, he didn't seem to want to kill me right now.

"calmed down have you?" I asked while crossing my arms and looking down at him. He huffed in annoyance then sat down. I sat down next to him, and it was silent for a moment or two.

"...shouldn't you get going? You've already said your thanks." he said while staring straight ahead at him, did he seem to forget that the only reason we stopped was because we were both out of gas? I hummed in response and laid down on my back. _'well...now what?'_ I thought as I followed a cloud traveling across the sky. "well? You going to answer me strife?"

"Kazu."

"what?" he asked as he looked at me. I met his eyes and we held that stare for a while.

"Call me by first name, after all, I call you 'Levi' instead of corporal." I said with a shrug, he stared at me like I was an idiot. I quirked an eyebrow at him. He huffed and looked back ahead, not before hitting me in the stomach though. "...ow..." I said. Didn't hurt, but thought I should just humor him.

"...whatever...kazu..." he mumbled my name but I heard it. I didn't actually expect him to call me by name. I smiled slightly and sat up right.

"you know, im surprised..." I started and he glanced at me, he had a questioning look at my sudden statement, "...well...i never would have expected you to remember me after all..." I said in a sigh. I saw him roll his eyes and scoff. "What?"

"How could I not remember a brat that was still near the destroyed wall, almost eaten by a 15m titan, and have white hair and eyes?" he stated with a smirk. I nodded my head, _'well, who actually sees a kid survive by themselves and have white hair?' _I thought. We sat there for a while longer until the sun started to set.

"...we should probably get back, should we not?" I said.

"hm." levi responded in agreement, but we didn't really move, we just sat there. I must say, levi is pleasant company. He doesn't make me want to kill him, and he doesn't make me think that he's a stupid self centered scrawny human that can't do anything. _'And that's usually impossible with humans...' _I saw levi looking at me from the side of my eye. "so, brat." he started as he shifted to face me, "Are you going to actually try and join the recon corps?" he asked.

"well..." I started and thought about it, that would mean fighting for _humans_. And that didn't really sit well with me, why should I fight for those pieces of shit's? _'but then again Eren wants to join it...'_ I reasoned out. There was no way I was going to let eren go alone into it, no doubt mikasa will go as well and maybe even armin. If so then I would have to join either way. I looked at levi, he waited for my answer, and nodded. "Well, if I get to kill titans then...yes. I'll join. But why are you asking? I still have training to do."

"true, but from what I saw from your files you are ahead of everyone in your squadron." he said while getting up and dusting himself off, _'well thats because im not human.'_ "And at the rate you're going, then you'll practically have already graduated in a few weeks. So i'll just pull you out earlier then others, it'd be a waste to both yours and humanity's time if you stayed in there for the remainder of the training period." he stated.

"oh..." but that would mean I'd have to separate from eren. I furrowed my brows, "I don't want to leave eren." I mumbled, and I thought I saw levi's eye twitch? Probably not.

"That and apparently the other copr's have their eyes on you as well." he said with an irritated tone. Wait what? I looked at him as I got up, he sighed "It seems someone has leaked your file to the other corp factions. And if we don't recruit you then they'll most likely pull some strings to get you there. Even if you don't want to go." he informed me with a frown, no doubt he thinks that the other corp's are scum for doing such underhanded tactics, because I know I was.

I thought about refusing, But if eren found out that I had a chance to get into the recon corps, or any other ones, and didn't take it he'd yell at me and tell me to go and pick. Sighing I scratched the back off my head. _'well looks like im leaving earlier then expected.'_ I thought. "Alright, when will I leave and move to the recon corp's?" I asked.

"In a few days, we have to get your paperwork filed out and get you a room." he said then turned around and looked down, "We need to inform Erwen...but before that we need to figure out how to get the hell down from here." he said while glaring at the ground, as if that would magically help us, and sighed in irritation. I got an idea, I went up to levi and sighed. No doubt he'll hate me for doing this. "? What? Do you have an i-?!" he was interrupted when I picked him up and carried him bridal style, just as he did when I was little. "HEY! PUT ME THE FU-!"

I jumped off the tree branch using all of my strength, was that the sound of the branch breaking?, and landed on the branch a few 20m ahead of us, then did it again. The whole way levi was fuming for suddenly doing that. I snickered or openly laughed at him, it was pretty funny to see him like this. _'this is going to be interesting.'_

* * *

When we got back, through the window we first jumped out of, erwen and shardis was still there. They looked at us and snickered, shardis had to turn away to hide his laughing face, while erwen just openly laughed at levi. After calming levi down we sat down and discussed my transfer into the corps, shardis congratulated me and said that I could still attend the next few days until I was gone. I was to be in levi's group, seeing as he's already acquainted with me, and would share rooms with the other members until I got my own. Levi's room was included, much to his fury, and was to be the first room I was going to be in. then I took my leave back to the mens barracks where armin and eren was waiting for me with a worried look.

"KAZU!" he yelled and sprinted up towards me, he checked me from top to bottom. "Where were you!? I couldn't find you at all!" he looked up at me with a frown and slight tears in his eyes, "I thought you had disappeared!" I sighed. _'I need to tell him.'_

"Eren, im leaving the training." and once I said that the whole barracks got quiet. They all stopped talking and looked at me with wide eyes. Eren's eyes were of horror, armins was of disbelief. I held up my hand before eren and armin could say anything. "No. im not leaving because im incompetent or am tired of it-" _'even if I am tired of the training...'_ " nor did i get kicked out of it." I explained, eren's face went from horror to confusion.

"Then why are you leaving?" Armin said with just as a confused face.

"Yeah! If you weren't kicked out and you're not leaving because of the training, then why are you leaving?" connie asked as he stepped towards us. Jean and marco was coming up to me as well, reiner and bertholdt were up on their bunks listening to the conversation.

_'I was only going to tell eren, ugh, nosy humans.'_ I sighed as I passed them and went towards erens and my bunk, that I occupied because I couldn't sleep without eren by my side, then sat down with a yawn getting out of my uniform.

"Kazu?" Eren asked as he sat next to me. He really wanted to know why I was leaving, and it made me happy that eren cared.

"I was recruited by Corporal Rivaille to join the recon corp's." I said and everyone's eyes widened in shock. Eren was taken aback as was armin by the news. I looked at eren with a slight sad smile, "...I took it and now I will leave within a few days...Are you mad, eren?" I asked as he seemed to have frozen. Maybe he'll think I abandoned him. Maybe he'll be mad at me for leaving and going into his dream corp's. I'm not sure how i'll react to erens anger towards me, the only time he ever been angry at me was when he punched me on the boat. Eren hadn't said anything, and I was growing concerned. "...Eren?"

"...T-Thats..." he started as he looked down, he was trembling. "...THATS GREAT!" he said loudly and excitedly with admiration in his eyes. Now I was taken aback. He leaned forward in childish glee, the others also yelled out how great it was for me, "I KNEW YOU WERE INCREADIBLE KAZU!" he yelled as he practically jumped up and down.

"...you're...not...mad?" I said slowly while raising a cautious eyebrow. Eren was shocked.

"Eh? Why would I be mad?" he asked while tilting his head. I stared at him, and decided that eren wasn't like that so of course he wouldn't be mad. I told him to forget about it, the whole barrack went back to what they were doing with the new topic of me leaving fairly earlier then the rest. Me, armin and eren sat and talked, first about their gear training and all the mistakes that some of the cadets made. Then about how two people zoomed past a group of them and was knocked over by a blur of black hair, _'oops' _and how mikasa fretted over eren and how annoyed said boy was about it. Then finally to my graduating early. We then went to sleep, and I felt sad that I wasn't going to be near eren for a while. Since I know he'll enlist for the recon corp's, then im sure we'll see each-other again. Hopefully he'll be in levis squad, if not then i'll be able to see him around. I felt eren snuggle into me some more because tonight was pretty cold, I wrapped my arms around him and thought about how many more nights i'll get to sleep next to eren...oh god was that a mikasa thought?

_'…..five days...'_ I thought and sighed while burying my head in erens hair, _'…..maybe I should have re thought this.'_

* * *

**BYE~! 0 w0**


End file.
